


t

by Winter_Melodies



Category: B - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Melodies/pseuds/Winter_Melodies





	t

黑子看到石峰如此严肃的神情，总感觉今天的石峰很奇怪，太疯狂了，虚拟游戏前期不可能赚上钱，这个大家都知道，难道石峰有什么办法在神域赚到钱？就算赚钱也是几个月后了，他们没有那么多时间可以浪费。

黑子犹豫半天，咬了咬牙，最后答应道：“我知道了，谁让你是大哥，我和你一起开工作室就是，不过虚拟头盔怎么办，没有头盔我们可玩不了游戏？”

石峰紧缩的眉头顿时一松，高兴地拍着黑子的肩膀，笑道：“这才我的好兄弟，虚拟头盔的事情就放心吧，我记得神域有个大学生试玩优惠，每个大学里都有发放地，只要凭借学生证，就可以领取虚拟头盔免费试玩十天，我们去看一看吧。”

“那十天后怎么办？”黑子黝黑的脸色此时变的铁青，感觉前途是一片黑暗，自己为什么会相信石峰？难道是石峰的那种自信与安稳？跟着石峰一起创业，真的没问题吗？

十天能在神域做什么？


End file.
